


Lending a Hand

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [39]
Category: Cats of Grand Central - Diane Duane, Magic Ex Libris series - Jim C. Hines, No Fandom, The Green Mile (1999), To The Moon (Video Game), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did not do the Research, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Health Issues, Medical, Multi, not quite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the group who stumbles into the Mystic Crossroads bar is having a medical crisis. House Staff intervene to attempt to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lending a Hand  
>  **Prompt:** Crisis  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 1262  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Crossover: Common House AU (Original Fiction (Willerverse)/Cats of Grand Central - Diane Duane/Young Wizards - Diane Duane/To The Moon (Video Game)/Magic Ex Libris series - Jim C. Hines/The Green Mile (1999))  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Dr. Eva Rosalene/Dr. Neil Watts, Original Female Character/Original Female Character  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** medical crisis [author is not doing the research today so probably not clinically correct]  
>  **Summary:** One of the group who stumbles into the Mystic Crossroads bar is having a medical crisis. House Staff intervene to attempt to save the day.

John's the first to stand up when Rhiow and Hwaith, two of the gate cats, jump down from the rafters in tandem at the Mystic Crossroads. He looks at Ray and Paul. "Boss, I think somethin's wrong with the person who stumbled in the gate." 

"Go on then." Paul says, as John starts parting the crowds and Ray stands up quickly to follow in his wake. When she gets to where John's kneeling beside the gate with the two cats tails intertwined playing crowd-control, she sees a woman in a labcoat holding up her partner. 

John's looking at them, "Don' be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt ye." 

Ray kneels down to join them, "Miss. I'm Ray and this gentle giant here is John. We're healers. What's wrong with your friend?"

The woman looks up, "I don't know... Neil just collapsed on me and all I could think was I had to get us somewhere safe and we ended up here, wherever here is." 

Ray frowns and moves closer, tipping her head toward him, "He's breathing. Not well, but he's not unconscious." 

The young man tips toward his support, and quietly manages, "Eva? Don't feel good. Heart's doing funny things." 

Ray frowns and looks at John, "Put your hands on him, but not close to his heart. I'm gonna draw coordinates to the house around us."

John nods and looks at Eva, "Can I?"

Ray sees Eva nod as John sweeps Neil up into his arms, cradling him.

She looks over at the cats, "Hey Rhiow and Hwaith, could you lend me some extra power here?" 

The cats toss a ball of energy at the appropriate area of the circle and she goes back to writing. 

Then she turns back to Eva, "Take a breath, Eva, I need your help. Just give me the answers for yourself and your friend when I prompt you. I need the right answers so I don't end up accidentally rewriting either of you." 

When she finishes the circle with all the data she prompted from Eva, she looks over at John. "Ready, John?"

"Yeah boss. I got 'im." 

In that moment she enacts the circle around them. 

She feels the familiar shift of the transport spell and then breaks the circle to find them in the middle of the hospital wing. John puts the young man on one of the beds, removing his labcoat, as Ray pulls monitors over. 

Eva's frowning, hands on her hips looking at Neil, "What did you mean back there by 'heart's doing funny things?!'" 

Neil is looking anywhere but Eva as Ray hooks up the heart monitor while she gives Eva a stern "stop hounding my patient" look. 

Eva's eyes widen when she sees the pattern on the monitor screen."That's not good." 

Ray studies it herself and frowns. "No, it's not. Though it's more concerning than life-threatening. I do want to run another test to see if this might be a symptom of a related crisis that could prove life-threatening though." She glances at Neil, "If there's anything you want to tell us, you should probably say it now." 

Neil looks from her to Eva and then sighs, "Didn't want to worry you, Eva. Can I have my lab coat?" Ray takes the coat from John and hands it to Neil. He reaches in it and pulls out a bottle of pills. "I take these regularly. Lately they haven't been working as well as they should be, though."

He rakes a hand through his hair. "Was supposed to go to the doctor tonight to see if there was anything they could do to fix the fact that I'm getting worse instead of better." 

Ray holds out her hand for the pill bottle and studies the bottle label and the pills in it. It looks like and is named similarly to a medication on her own world and one of the other residents's worlds, which she knows quite a bit about, so she suspects that the complications are likely similar. "It's very common to get paroxysmal responses on this medication after long-term use. I can give you something, but I have to run one more test first." 

In the break, John looks at her, "Boss, I'm done for the night." 

"Okay, John, you did good work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ray pulls out a blood pressure monitor next and hooks that up as well. She frowns at the results on that one and then Eva's phone rings and she steps out into the hall. Ten minutes later Eva returns accompanied by Dr. Shah who is talking to someone on Eva's phone in her "I mean business" bureaucratic voice.

Dr Shah hands the phone back to Eva. "There you go, Dr. Rosalene. Paid leave for both of you and no penalties or problems while we take care of Dr. Watts. Dr. Johnson and I will send a report home with you both."

Then she walks over to Ray who's pulling out pills from one of the cabinets. "I took them off work. What have you found?"

Ray leans her head toward Dr. Shah and takes a deep breath. "Nothing good. So far I'm seeing evidence of a hypertensive emergency with cardiac arrhythmia. He's very lucky. I'm going to give him something now because this is bad, but if what he's on is giving paroxysmal response this bad, there may be organ damage. When he's more stable, I'll check that." 

Dr. Shah frowns. "It doesn't sound good."

"Chronic illness, particularly ones involving the heart usually don't."

She pauses, "Could you do me a favor and go take care of Betony for me? Make sure she knows I'm fine, just dealing with the medical emergency from the bar."

"Will do. If you need anything else from me, you know how to reach me." 

"Yeah, thank you. I'll write that report if you'll write about your talk with their boss." 

Dr. Shah nods before she takes her own leave. 

Ray walks over toward the pair. Eva's got her head close to Neil's and Ray overhears her say, "You stupid boy, why didn't you tell me?"

"Eva, I'm dying, probably. Didn't want you to start thinking of me like we think of our clients."

"I'm going to start thinking like that anyway... What would yours be?"

"I already got my wish because I never took no for an answer. _You._ We're partners doing good work that makes people happy. And that makes me happy. I like what we do and just being together has been enough for me."

Eva's expression is hard to read and she doesn't say a word, though Ray can tell the worry's there. 

Ray clears her throat, "Sorry to break up this little heart-to-heart, Neil, but you need to rest. I'm going to turn down the lights and I want you to take these." She hands him a couple pills and a glass of water. 

"Am I going to be alright, Doctor?"

"Hard to say right now. Take those."

He swallows the pills and makes a face. 

Ray looks down at him and then over at the monitors. "I will say you're very lucky Eva stumbled here and you aren't dead or unconscious, though, given those numbers."

Ray looks at Eva, "You should probably get some rest too. I'm going to monitor him through the night, but he needs quiet. If you want to stay down here, there's a couch in my office." Ray waves toward the door in the corner.

"Thank you. If anything happens?"

"I'll be sure to come wake you up."


End file.
